This invention relates to a clamp that can be opened and closed to check the integrity of clips. These clips may be used as fasteners, such as fasteners for interior parts of motor vehicles.
Before the present invention, such clips may be checked by using fixtures that do not open and close. Thus the clip is inserted, and manually removed from the fixture. Upon removal, the clip may be deformed, scratched, or sustain other damage.
As can be seen, there is a need for a clamp that can test clips without damage to the clip; and without damage to the clamp; so that the clamp may be re-used.